


Where Were You  (When Ragnarök Began The Ending)

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [52]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Eve prompt(s): Thor weeps for all he has lost and all he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You  (When Ragnarök Began The Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> *For song-inspiration I went with "Thor" by Leslie Fish, then her "The Gods Are Not Crazy" (both can be found on YouTube) – together, they are rather sad sounding.*

"Why do you weep?" Hel did ask him, softly from the shadows. Bringing her father Loki strongly to Thor's mind.

Thor sits on the Asgard throne, the throne of his father Odin, of his father's father, Bor.

He sits alone; the first to die was Jane Forster – her grave he had visited, she he had seen buried.

Sif, of all the warring Asgardians had not fallen in battle, but by Ragnarök her soul entombed in an old woman's body. When the body had died, her soaring soul had gone into Hel's domain.

Of Brunnhilde, Thor remembered only by sitting upon the throne of Odin. He remembered her well now, but she – she would never remember him, such was the kindness and cruelty of Odin.

Amora, The Enchantress and Lorelei he had banished, for Loki's sake.

All for not.

"Where is he – my brother, Loki?" Thor asks, for upon the throne Hlidskjalf's high seat he can not see Loki anywhere in the universe.

It hadn't done Thor – or his brother in all but blood any good, Loki going willingly with Hel least Ragnarök descend upon Thor too swiftly. This Loki had called a gift, that Thor would be king. To delay the day of the end.

It was no gift that Thor would want, for he had found that like Bor's sons Vili and Ve had died for Odin's cause, so too had Thor's own long known brothers fallen before the coming Ragnarök, a storm born of Loki's offspring - Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr. They stood before him and would tear him apart.

"Lost." Hel sighs, and it is not saying Loki is dead, or alive.

It is no answer at all, and Thor weeps.


End file.
